


Sweet Dreams...

by Ruquas



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Bingo, Dreams and Nightmares, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: „You‘re in Asgard.“, Clint whispered, panic rising again just to get numbed again. Loki smiled and stroked his cheek, but didn‘t touch him further. Clint tried to get away, tried to flinch. Nothing happened.





	Sweet Dreams...

It was raining. He didn‘t to rain, but at the moment it was just pouring, drenching Clint from head to toe. That in itself wasn‘t strange – he‘d been rained on in his life, after all. What was strange was the fact that he didn‘t really felt it. He felt the cold, yes. The slippery feeling that came when you were wet. But that was it. Everything else was just… numb. And he didn‘t know where he was. That was probably the most disturbing fact in all this, Clint thought. His brain provided that he was somewhere in Indonesia but… well, it didn‘t look like Indonesia. Probably. He never went to Indonesia. And it was too cold for Indonesia anyway, that he knew. Natasha had complained about the heat. And still, his brain said he was in Indonesia.

„Aw, brain, no. Why are you doing that?“, Clint murmured and tried to look around just to notice that he couldn‘t. He could just look forward, couldn‘t even look down. He felt the panic blooming in his chest and then it was replaced by numbness again. He still was cold and numb, feeling squishy from the rain. And he just couldn‘t move. His breathing got faster and then there was it. A laugh. Not a loud one, but for Clint, it sounded like an explosion. Too loud. And why did he feel like his body temperature fell even more?

„Because it does.“, a voice behind him answered his thoughts, melodic. Deep. Clint tried to turn around, to turn away, but he couldn‘t. He didn‘t need to turn around to know who it was and still, he tried to turn around, tried to move. And then it hit him.

He was dreaming. And in his dreams, he could never move.

„That‘s not real.“, he whispered, his throat suddenly feeling scratchy as if he hadn‘t been using it for a while. Loki chuckled.

„Whatever you say, my hawk. Whatever it makes it easier for you.“, Loki said and then appeared by his side, looking at Clint as if he was a rare animal, something that should be studied.

„You‘re in Asgard.“, Clint whispered, panic rising again just to get numbed again. Loki smiled and stroked his cheek, but didn‘t touch him further. Clint tried to get away, tried to flinch. Nothing happened.

„Then tell me, Agent Barton, when I‘m in my cell in Asgard and you are just dreaming – why are you trying to tell yourself that you are in a country you‘ve never been to? I mean, I can‘t see the logic behind it. Why not choosing a country you‘ve been to, know how it looks like and of which you have negative memories?“

Clint swallowed, staying silent. He didn‘t know. Loki was right, that was what he knew. There was nothing logical behind it, except that his brain tried to scramble up something he couldn‘t know just so that the truth wouldn‘t sink in. He had this in a training at S.H.I.E.L.D. He should‘ve listened to the guy when he was there. Natasha probably could‘ve explained it.

Something was shaking him. A small, dark cloud rose slowly, but he couldn‘t see it correctly. Just out of the corner of his eyes. Another tremor went through him. Numbness.

„Don‘t be afraid, my hawk. That happens here quite often.“, Loki murmured and stepped in front of him, radiating even more cold, making Clint feel colder than he probably ever had been. Had he been this cold a few seconds ago, too

Another quiver. He could feel the ground moving, but Clint himself still couldn‘t move just one single centimeter. 

„Where is here?“, he asked, afraid of the answer. He could just see wasteland and mountains. And it was fucking dark. Dark and cold.

Loki grinned and then stroke over Clint‘s cheek again, stepping even more into his personal space.

„My hawk, why do you think you have something like that? After our last adventure, you should know better. And to answer your question – we‘re on Jotunheim.“

And then Loki went… blue. More cold sipped into Clint, almost freezing his brain. But he couldn‘t even shiver.

„Stop it, please.“, Clint whispered when the hand went down his throat, So cold. Another quiver, harder than before. He stayed still, became numb again.

„But why, my hawk?“, Loki whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

„We had so much fun last time. And after a bit of time, you even loved the cold.“

Pain blossomed in his cheek, just where the kiss had been. Loki looked at him ruefully.

„Next time, my hawk. Remember me.“

Then everything went away, leaving a swirl of gray and blue in front of him. More pain.

_„… int. Just com…“_

He gasped and sat up, hitting something on his way there. Something solid. Warmth. There was so much warmth. He felt sweat trickling down his chest, his arms. What had just happened?

„Thank god.“

Disorientated he looked around. He wasn‘t in… Jotunheim. Or Indonesia, probably. Then he felt the pain in his cheek, a slight headache forming behind his forehead. Carefully, he tried to move his legs and found that he could move them.

„What…?“, he tried to ask, throat sore. Dry. A relieved sigh.

„You‘ve been dreaming. I‘ll get you water.“

Only relief in the voice. _Steve_ , his brain provided the information and then there was a glass water in front of him. Greedily, he gulped it down. It was cold but different cold then wherever he just had been.

„You want to talk about it?“, Steve asked, looking at him with big eyes while taking the glass. His nose looked red. Probably the spot where Clint had headbutted him. He shook his head, lying back down. Steve got up again, returning with a full glass of water, placing it on the nightstand before laying next to Clint, carefully pressing him against his chest.

„Okay. But don‘t hesitate to wake me up if there‘s anything, okay?“, Steve said with a small yawn, placing a kiss on Clint’s shoulder.

„Of course not, Steve.“, Clint answered, ignoring the laughter in his head. Ignoring the way the glass seemed to freeze around the rim, stopping a few drops from running down.

_You know where to find me, my hawk when want to think again that you’re dreaming instead of admitting that you miss me._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request, just let me know it there :)


End file.
